Actos malvados en una noche de invierno
by Izzitha-Li
Summary: Despojada temporalmente de sus poderes, Sakura se ve obligada a refugiarse con su acérrimo adversario. Se rumoreaba que nadie podía tentar el endurecido corazón de Shaoran, pero la pasión no tarda en arder entre ellos. Aunque un futuro en común es imposible, Sakura teme que Shaoran no tiene intención de soltarla.
1. Chapter 1

_El Bosque de los Tres Puentes_

_Invierno 1827_

_Quiere marcar mi carne..._ La luna llena brillaba en los lienzos de nieve y los estériles árboles, haciendo que el vestido verde de cazador de Meiling brillara tan distintivamente como un faro para la bestia que la perseguía.

_Marcarme con sus dientes_, pensó salvajemente mientras saltaba sobre un helado arroyo. Cuando el rugido frenético de la bestia hizo eco a través del bosque, tropezó en el terraplén. Escalándolo desesperadamente, continuó hacia su casa.

Las ramas de los abedules se le clavaban en el pelo y la arañaban la cara entumecida por el frío. Mientras se retorcía para soltarse de su agarre, la nieve empezó a caer una vez más, enturbiando su visión. Otro bramido en la oscuridad silenció a las criaturas de la noche, el sonido de su respiración desigual comenzó a ensordecerla.

Shaoran, el hombre al que amaba desde que era una niña, le había advertido sobre la luna llena, preparándola:

—Cambiaré, Meiling. No puedo controlarlo. Y tú eres vulnerable a que te haga daño...

Había insistido en encontrarse con él esta noche, porque había sabido cuan crítico era este tiempo para él, y porque estaba ansiosa por compensarle por negar sus deseos una y otra vez. Pero entonces, a última hora, su valor falló. Había mirado a la cara de su amado, y la luna había revelado a un monstruo en su lugar.

Él había sabido que ella estaba horrorizada. Sus ojos brillantes, habían estado llenos de un anhelo animal hasta que se habían estrechado con comprensión.

—Corre... Meiling —había dicho ásperamente—. Ve al... castillo. Enciérrate... lejos de mí.

Podía oírle precipitándose hacia ella, más cerca, pero ella casi estaba allí. Alcanzando el borde del bosque, vio su casa en el claro nevado bajo ella, un castillo imponente en medio de la confluencia de los tres grandes ríos de su reino. _Tan cerca._

Meiling corrió por el familiar y tortuoso sendero que la llevaría abajo. Tan pronto como salió al camino, un movimiento explotó ante sus ojos. De repente al aire rebosó de cuervos, disparándose a su alrededor, las alas batiendo contra su cara entumecida. Balanceándose entre ellos ciegamente, tropezó y perdió pie en el helado sendero cubierto de raíces.

Sin peso... cayendo... cayendo al lado del barranco... El impacto le arrancó violentamente la respiración de los pulmones e hizo que su vista se oscureciera. Todavía cayendo...

Cuando aterrizó en el fondo, hubo un mojado sonido asqueroso como si alguna fuerza le golpeara a través del estómago. Un inimaginable dolor la atravesó. Miró boquiabierta con incomprensión al afilado tocón que salía de su cuerpo. _No... no... no puede ser._

Mientras el dolor disminuía a solo una fría sensación de presión interior, débilmente asió los restos de un abedul, talado por uno de los leñadores de su reino.

Con cada respiración, la sangre burbujeaba de su boca. Goteaba por su cara a la nieve, tan suavemente como sus lágrimas.

Meiling de los Tres Puentes moriría en las sombras de la luna de su propia casa.

Aturdida, mirando fijamente al cielo, escuchó mientras la bestia se apresuraba hacia ella lo más rápido que podía, como si oliera la sangre. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Meiling, reconoció que ya no estaría sola.

Justo después de que divisara más cuervos volando en círculos sobra su cabeza, unos labios helados se encontraron con los suyos. El vacío y el caos se filtraron por ella como una enfermedad. Mientras se retorcía fútilmente, una voz dentro de la cabeza de Meiling habló a la noche, una víspera invernal rebosante de propósitos.

—_Muere_ —susurró la voz contra la boca sangrienta de Meiling. Inmediatamente, ella percibió la debilidad de su corazón. Los pulmones cesaron su labor y la máscara de dolor de su cara se aflojó.

La presencia se desvaneció, reemplazada por otra. La última mirada de Meiling fue a la bestia, rugiendo en agonía a la luna, clavándose las garras en el pecho con salvaje dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.

La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho de la autora Kresley Cole.

_Presente_

_Tumba de los Incubi, selva de Guatemala_

_Día 3 del Talismán Hie._

_El premio: Cuatro tocados de sacrificio de oro, cada uno vale siete puntos_

—¿Acechándome, señor Li? —preguntó Sakura la Esperada al Lykae detrás de ella sin darse la vuelta. En la oscuridad del pasillo que llevaba a una de las cámaras de enterramiento, Shaoran Li la había estado siguiendo en silencio. Pero lo había _sentido_ mirándola fijamente, justo como lo había hecho en la asamblea del Talismán Hie hace tres noches.

—No es probable, bruja. —¿Cómo puede tal sonido de retumbar escocés sonar tan amenazador?—. Yo sólo cazo al acecho lo que quiero agarrar.

Sakura giró para lanzarle una mirada, sabiendo que no podía verle la cara bajo la capucha de la capa escarlata que siempre llevaba. Pero a la luz de su linterna sobre el hombro, ella podía verle, y utilizó la cubierta para disfrazar su larga y apreciativa mirada.

Suspiró interiormente. Los machos Lykae eran notoriamente guapos, y los pocos que había visto habían vivido de acuerdo a su reputación, pero éste era excepcionalmente sexy.

Tenía el cabello castaño un poco desordenado, alcanzando el cuello de su camisa obviamente costosa. Su cuerpo, en el cual se había encontrado pensando con frecuencia durante los pasados tres días, era sublime. De pie alcanzaba bastante más de 1,90 m de altura y aunque el pasillo era lo bastante ancho para que pasaran dos personas normales, los hombros anchos y su gran cuerpo llenaban el espacio.

Pero incluso con todas sus muchas atracciones, sus ojos eran lo que lo hacía tan extraordinario. Eran de un rico color ámbar caliente y había una clase de luz siniestra en ellos, que le gustaba.

Ella era un poco siniestra también.

—¿Te has hartado de mirar? —preguntó él, en tono mordaz. Sí, era sexy pero desgraciadamente su antipatía hacia las brujas era bien conocida.

—He terminado contigo —respondió y quería decirlo. No tenía tiempo para suspirar por bruscos guerreros hombres lobos si planeaba ser la primera de su clase en ganar el Hie, un juego de búsqueda con toques de _El gran reto_.

Con un encogimiento de hombros interno, continuó hacia otra cámara de enterramiento. Era la décima que había investigado durante horas y varios otros competidores habían estado abajo, profundamente en el interior de esta tumba interminable.

Quizás lo había sorprendido con su corta despedida porque pasó un momento antes de que la siguiera. Los únicos sonidos en el espacio que resonaban eran sus pesadas pisadas que él ya no molestaba en amortiguar. El silencio entre ellos era duro.

—¿Quién abrió esta tumba? —preguntó él finalmente, arrastrándose demasiado cerca detrás de ella.

—Los tres arqueros elfos y una pareja de demonios. —Los arqueros, dos machos y una hembra, eran arqueros mortales con la rápida velocidad del relámpago, y los demonios de la rabia masculinos eran increíblemente poderosos, segundos en fuerza sólo detrás de los Lykae. Incluso para ellos, la piedra del rastrillo que sellaba la tumba había sido casi imposible de mover.

Se habían dado cuenta de que toda la estructura piramidal se había movido con el tiempo y los terremotos y ahora descansaba sobre el rastrillo, haciendo que pesara toneladas. Levantarla les había tomado la cooperación de todos ellos, con los dos demonios levantándolas y los cazadores empujando un enorme canto rodado debajo para sostenerlas abiertas.

—¿Y ellos simplemente te permitieron entrar después de su esfuerzo?

Ella se paró y lo encaró otra vez.

—¿Qué deberían haber hecho, señor Li? —Los otros no sólo le habían permitido entrar. Aunque apenas conocía a ninguno de ellos, habían querido trabajar juntos dado que había cuatro premios. Así que se habían separado para cubrir las docenas de cámaras de esta tumba y prometido al Lore avisar a los otros de un hallazgo.

La sonrisa de Li era una torsión cruel de los labios.

—Sé exactamente lo que yo habría hecho.

Sin vacilación, ella dijo:

—Sé exactamente cómo me hubiera vengado.

Parecía sorprendido de que no le temiera, pero la verdad era que ella no se asustaba fácilmente, cuando no se encaraba con alturas o insectos innecesariamente grandes. Y estaba bien enterada de cuán viciosos podían ser los competidores del Hie mientras competían alrededor del mundo en busca de los premios.

Esta dureza del Hie era el porqué había sido enviada por la Casa de Brujas a competir, aunque sólo tuviera veintitrés años, y fuera originaria del aquelarre de sombras de Nueva Orleáns, la perezosa Casa de Animales de brujas.

Pero Sakura no estaba por encima del engaño, y a diferencia de muchas brujas, no vacilaría en utilizar la magia para dañar a otros si lo merecían, si podía manejarse con sus volátiles poderes.

Li la rodeó hasta que los 1,90 m de furioso macho hombre lobo se cernió sobre ella. Era al menos treinta centímetros más alto y cientos de veces más fuerte, pero se forzó a mantenerse firme.

—Vigila tu paso, pequeña bruja. No deseas enojar a uno como yo.

El gran premio del Hie era la Llave de Thrane, que permitía a su poseedor volver atrás en el tiempo, no una vez, sino _dos_. Por un instrumento así, sabía que él estaba preparado para echarla del concurso. Así que tenía que convencerlo de que era imposible para él hacerlo.

—Igualmente, no deberías enojarme. —Su voz era firme mientras lo miraba—. Recuerda que puedo transformar tu sangre en ácido por si acaso —dijo, mintiendo descaradamente.

—Sí, he oído los rumores de tu poder. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Aunque es curioso que no hayas abierto la tumba con un golpecito del dedo.

Sí, podría haber levantado el rastrillo con concentración, con una borrachera de suerte sin precedentes, y con ausencia de resaca. Oh, y si estuviera en peligro de muerte.

Desgraciadamente, su magia se basaba en la adrenalina, haciéndola tan infinita como incontrolable.

—¿Piensas que debería utilizar magia como la mía para abrir una tumba? —preguntó Sakura con tono burlón. _La señora del engaño, trabajando aquí_—. Eso sería como llamarte a ti para levantar una pluma.

Él inclinó la cabeza, evaluándola. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, él empezó a andar otra vez.

Sakura dio un suspiro interno de alivio. Si cualquiera en el Lore averiguaba cuán vulnerable era realmente, estaría condenada. Sabía esto, pero por mucho que trabajara duramente, siempre que manifestaba y soltaba un poder significativo, las cosas acababan por _estallar_.

Como su confundida mentora Sonomi explicó:

—Los caballos tienen piernas poderosas pero eso no significa que sean bailarinas talentosas.

La anciana Sonomi entrenó con Sakura diariamente para controlar la naturaleza destructiva de sus hechizos porque creía que la sutil magia invocaba la mayoría de los temores en sus enemigos.

Y la Casa de Brujas mediaba con el temor.

El pasillo finalmente terminaba en una pared ancha y alta, cubierta de tallas de caras y animales morbosos. Ella levantó su linterna y los relieves parecieron moverse en las sombras. Habían sido puestos aparentemente allí para proteger una pequeña apertura en el túnel cerca del suelo, la cual estaba hecha como si fuera una boca abierta con colmillos.

Ella gesticuló hacia el Lykae.

—La edad antes que la belleza, señor Li. —Lo evaluó otra vez, luego estudió la pequeña apertura, que no podría medir más de un metro cuadrado—. Si crees que puedes encajar.

Él se paró inmóvil, claramente no a gusto con ser dirigido.

—Sólo los humanos me llaman señor Li.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no soy humana. —Su madre fue una druida de los fey, y su último padre había sido un brujo de dudosa fama. Así que Sakura era una bruja fey o una "brufey" como se burlaban sus compañeras—. ¿Entonces te gustaría que te llamara Shaoran, o Shao para abreviar?

—Shao es lo que me llaman mis amigos, así que no lo hagas.

_Que gilip..._

—Ningún problema. Tengo un montón de otros nombres que te encajan. La mayoría de ellos acaban en _er_.

Él ignoró su comentario.

—Tú entras en el túnel primero.

—¿No crees que sería impropio para mí estar sobre mis manos y rodillas delante de ti? Además, no necesitas mi linterna para ver en la oscuridad, y si voy primero, te asegurarás de no perderme y llegar al premio primero.

—No me gusta nada, o nadie en mi espalda. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e inclinó un hombro contra el muro con semblante gruñón.

Ella nunca había visto a un Lykae transformarse a su elevada forma de hombre lobo, pero sabía por aquellos que lo habían visto que podía ser tan aterrador como cualquier monstruo verdadero o imaginario.

—Y tendrás tu pequeña capa roja puesta —continuó él—, así no seré capaz de ver nada sobre ti que pueda ser... impropio.

—¿Retorciendo mis palabras? Te haré saber que soy criminalmente mona...

—Entonces ¿por qué te escondes detrás de una capa?

—No me _escondo_. —De hecho, eso era precisamente lo que hacía—. Me gusta llevarla. —Lo _odiaba_.

Aún antes de su nacimiento, ella había sido predicha para ser la Esperada, la más poderosa nacida en la Casa de Brujas en siglos, pero hacía cuatro años, fue predicho también que un macho del Lore la reconocería como suya y la reclamaría. El buscaría encerrarla, protegiéndola con una ferocidad tal que la magia no podría derrotarla, privando así a la Casa de sus poderes.

Desde la predicción, ella había sido forzada a cubrirse todas y cada una de las veces que puso un pie fuera de su hogar. Era innecesario decir, que su vida de citas en la adolescencia había sufrido un golpe.

Lucía la capa, una roja porque en el corazón ella era del tipo rebelde de la Letra Escarlata, y como respaldo se escondía también detrás de un encantamiento mágico que disfrazaba su aspecto, el tono de su voz, y su olor.

Si un macho como Shaoran la veía, percibiría a una morena con ojos azules, cuando de hecho ella era castaña con ojos verdes, y él tendría dificultad en recordar algo como sus características, su figura, o la longitud del pelo. El encantamiento era una segunda naturaleza en la que apenas pensaba ya.

Incluso con todas esas precauciones, siguió la de que los machos libres del Lore tenían que ser evitados a toda costa. Pero Sakura había oído en la asamblea, una fiesta del chisme si hubiera visto alguna vez una, que Shaoran ya había encontrado a su compañera y la había perdido hacía más un siglo.

Sakura había sentido simpatía hacia él. La existencia entera de un Lykae se concentraba en su compañera, y en su larga vida inmortal, sólo conseguiría una, sólo una oportunidad en una eternidad para encontrar la felicidad.

Cuando vio que no se movía, murmuró:

—Bien. La belleza antes que la edad.

Soltó la correa de la linterna y entró. El espacio era más apretado de lo que se había imaginado, pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a pensar su decisión porque entró directamente después de ella. Resignada, exhaló y mantuvo su linterna arriba para alumbrar el camino.

La piedra estaba fría y húmeda y estaba contenta por su capa, hasta que se atrapó la rodilla con ella y el cordón alrededor del cuello tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo. Cuándo sucedió otra vez, se retorció, echando el material a la espalda para que fluyera detrás de ella mientras progresaba hacia delante. _Así. Mejor. _

Cinco pasos después:

—Li, estás en mi capa. Déjame levantar...

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él alcanzó entre las rodillas y luego arriba contra el pecho para cortar cordón del cuello con una garra. Los ojos de ella se abrieron y dejó caer la luz para asir puñados de tela, pero él dio un tirón a la capa fuera de su alcance.

—¡Devuélvemela!

—Te retrasaba, y por lo tanto a mí.

Ella rechinó los dientes, luchando por controlar su genio.

—Si _tú_ hubieras ido primero...

—No lo hice. Si la quieres, ¿por qué no usas la magia para quitármela?

¿Sospechaba él cuán volátil era su poder? ¿Había descubierto sus debilidades?

—Realmente no quieres que haga eso.

—Realmente no debes querer tu capa de vuelta. Venga entonces, brujita, solo quítamela.

Encanto o no, ella había crecido acostumbrada a la seguridad física de la prenda de vestir. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a recuperarla sin magia, Sakura apenas suprimió el impulso de frotar sus brazos descubiertos. De repente llegó a ser muy consciente de cuán altos estaban los pantalones cortos de excursionismo en sus muslos y cómo su camiseta sin mangas se subía, para revelar la marca en la parte inferior de la espalda.

Se armó de valor e hizo su tono despreocupado.

—Guarda la capa. —Aunque sabía que él la miraba ávidamente, se forzó a poner una rodilla delante de la otra—. Valdrá dinero un día.

Después de unos pocos momentos, él dijo:

—No te inquietes, bruja. No estás tan impropia desde mi ángulo. Un poco descarnada donde cuenta, pero no _demasiado_ mal.

_Sí, mirando ávidamente._ Muchos adjetivos podían ser utilizados para describir su trasero, pero descarnada no estaba entre ellos. _Solo está haciendo estos comentarios y se está frotando contra ti para desconcertarte._ ¡Sabiendo que eso no hacía sus esfuerzos menos efectivos!

—¿Descarnada donde cuenta, Li? Chistoso, había oído lo mismo sobre ti.

Él le dio una medio risita sin sentido de humor y finalmente continuó.

—No es probable. Quizá seas demasiado joven para haber oído los rumores acerca de los machos Lykae. Tiernas orejitas pequeñas.

No, ella los había oído. Y en el último par de días, se había preguntado acerca de ese rumor y si se aplicaba a él.

Cuan largo era este condenado túnel...

—_Tranquila, muchacha_ —rechinó. Los ojos de ella se ensancharon otra vez cuando sintió la palma caliente colocada detrás del muslo—. Hay un escorpión enredado encima de tu pelo.

—¡Quita la mano de encima de mi, Li! ¿Piensas que no puedo ver lo que estás haciendo? He estado escudriñando cada pulgada de este túnel, habría visto un escorpión. —Cuándo ella empezó otra vez, él le apretó la pierna. Su garra del pulgar se apretó contra la piel, arriba en el muslo interior, mandando un disparo inesperado de placer por ella. Tuvo que suprimir un temblor.

Fue sólo después de que sintiera el susurro de un toque sobre el pelo que ella siguió con sus agudezas otra vez.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a creer que hay un escorpión y que acaba de suceder que está en el túnel por el que nos arrastramos y luego en mi pelo? ¿Alguna otra criatura de película que te gustaría mencionar? ¿Hay alguna mano de momia enredada ahí arriba? Realmente estoy sorprendida de que no fuera la "clásica tarántula".

Él proyectó el brazo de entre sus piernas, otra vez, dando empellones delante de su cuerpo mientras tiraba algo delante de ella. Algo con masa. Alejó la linterna hacia delante.

La vista de un escorpión tan grande como su mano la empujó hacia atrás... apretándose firmemente contra Li, en una situación muy delicada para estar con cualquiera, pero especialmente con un hombre lobo.

Él se tensó junto a ella. Cada pulgada de él. Sentía sus brazos sobresaliendo sobre sus hombros y sus cincelados abdominales tensos contra su espalda.

Su creciente erección presionando gruesa contra su trasero. _Así que los rumores acerca de los machos hombre lobo eran verdad, _pensó aturdidamente._ El exhibicionista A es bastante insistente. _

—Adelántate —él rechinó las palabras. Respiraba pesadamente contra su oreja.

—De ninguna manera. Estoy entre un escorpión y un lugar duro aquí. —Se mordió el labio, deseando que ninguno de sus amigos la hubiera oído decir eso.

Él se movió cuidadosamente hacia atrás.

—Lo maté —dijo entre alientos—. Puedes pasar, no le permitiré tocarte.

—¿Por qué te preocupas? —Ella frunció el entrecejo al encontrarse sintiendo escalofríos sin él sobre ella.

—No lo hago. Una picadura te retrasará. Y estoy detrás de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo en algún momento. —Entonces sus ásperas palabras penetraron—. Hey, hombre lobo, ¿no se supone que roes a tu presa o juegas con ella revolviendo con las patas o algo? ¿Quieres que lo salve para ti?

—Podría ponerlo donde lo encontré, bruja.

—Te podría convertir en sapo. —Quizá un sapo explotado.

Sin advertencia, tocó con el dedo el pequeño tatuaje negro que ella tenía en la parte inferior de la espalda.

—¿Qué significan estos símbolos?

Ella jadeó, tanto por shock de su toque allí como por su reacción visceral a ello. Quería arquearse bajo su mano y no podía entender por qué. Dijo bruscamente:

—¿Me estás metiendo mano?

—No puedo decirlo. Dime lo que significan las marcas.

Sakura no tenía la menor idea. Las había tenido desde que podía recordar. Todo lo que sabía era que su madre solía escribir esas misteriosas letras en toda su correspondencia. O, por lo menos su madre lo hacía antes de abandonar a Sakura en Nueva Orleáns para pasar sus doscientos años sabáticos de druida.

La golpeó con el dedo allí, aguardando impacientemente una respuesta.

—Significa que bebí y perdí una apuesta. Ahora, mantén las manos en ti mismo a menos que quieras ser un anfibio.

Cuándo la apertura apareció adelante, se arrastró por ella y trepó con su linterna columpiándose desenfrenadamente. Solo había dado sólo tres pasos en la nueva cámara antes de que él la agarrara por la muñeca, girándola alrededor.

Cuando su mirada barrió por ella, él se estiró hacia delante y tiró un mechón de su largo pelo sobre el hombro. Parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba frotando lentamente el pulgar sobre el rizo.

—¿Por qué ocultar esta cara detrás de la capa? —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza a un lado mientras la estudiaba—. No hay ninguna maldita cosa mal contigo que pueda decir. Pero pareces fey. Explica el nombre.

—¿Cómo puedo resistir esos suaves cumplidos? —Aunque él tenía razón acerca del nombre. Muchos de los fey tenían nombres que empezaban por Sak o Kari.

Ella le dio a su ligero asidero en el pelo una mirada, y él lo dejó caer como si estuviera caliente, luego le frunció como si ella tuviera la culpa.

—En este momento estás haciendo un hechizo, ¿verdad? —Se inclinó para _olfatearla_.

—No, nada en absoluto. Créeme, lo sabrías.

Como si no la hubiera oído, continuó:

—Sí, lo estás. —Su expresión se volvía más salvaje por segundos—. Justo como naciste para hacer.

Pero por alguna razón ella no estaba atemorizada. Estaba... excitada. Tanto como podía recordar haber estado. Él debió haber visto algo en sus ojos que no le gustó, porque se giró bruscamente.

Mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores, ella lo estudió, buscando alguna cosa sobre su apariencia que no encontrara sexy, y fallando.

Todos los inmortales se "congelaban" en su inmortalidad cuando alcanzaban la cima de su fuerza y podían sobrevivir mejor. Pero Li se había convertido más tarde que otros machos que había visto en el Lore. Parecía como si hubiera envejecido hasta al menos los treinta y cinco. Y, maldición, era un buen aspecto para él.

Su ropa estaba bien hecha pero gastada. Un pequeño y antiguo medallón colgaba de una tira corta de cuero alrededor del cuello, y un gran cuchillo de cazador estaba atado en su cinturón. Hacía que Indiana Jones pareciera un presumido niño bonito.

Li también llevaba un látigo en un lado, sin duda estaba preparado para un encuentro con el vampiro que había entrado en el Hie. Como muchos demonios, los vampiros podían teletransportarse o trazarse, haciéndolos imposible de vencer. Sakura sabía que algunos vampiros más jóvenes podían ser atrapados con un látigo, evitando que se trazaran y haciéndolos más fácil de matar.

Esa noche en la asamblea, él había luchado contra un vampiro en una sangrienta y violenta pelea, y Sakura nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como la manera en que se había movido. La pelea había sido interrumpida, pero Sakura podría haberlo mirado durante horas.

Cuando Li se tensó visiblemente, ella siguió su mirada. Allí, hacia la pared trasera había un sarcófago, el primero que había visto. ¡Dentro debería haber un tocado!

Los dos corrieron hacia allí, chocando justo ante él.

Con un gruñido la asió por los brazos para apartarla, su mirada ya de vuelta a la cripta, pero entonces hizo una doble toma, frunciéndole el entrecejo a ella. La encaró completamente mientras soltaba su agarre.

—¿Piensas realmente jugar conmigo? —Las manos rozaron sus brazos, luego descansaron en las caderas.

Ella exhaló un aliento tembloroso.

—¿Por qué asumes que estoy haciendo hechizos? —Quizás tenía la adrenalina necesaria fluyendo, pero dudaba que pudiera enfocarlo. Especialmente no desde que podía sentir el calor de sus ásperas manos a través el material de los pantalones cortos.

—Durante ciento ochenta años no he tocado a otra. —Se inclinó más cerca de ella—. Nunca le he dado a una mujer una segunda mirada. Y fue fácil hacerlo así. Pero ahora parece que no puedo mantener las manos fuera de resbalar por una _bruja_ —dijo ásperamente en su oído—. Una bruja que me tiene sintiéndome como que moriré sino averiguo lo que sería besarla. —Retrocedió, su cara una máscara de rabia—. _Por supuesto es un maldito hechizo._

¿Quería besarla ahora? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Había sido fiel a su compañera muerta todo este tiempo? La idea suavizó algo dentro de ella, aún mientras sonaba la alarma.

¿Qué si ella estaba lanzando un hechizo? Sonomi había aconsejado una vez a Sakura que fuera cuidadosa con lo que deseaba. Cuándo Sakura había asentido ante la vieja obviedad, Sonomi había agregado:

—No. Realmente ten cuidado. No sabemos la extensión de tus poderes y muchas brujas pueden realizar sus deseos con un mero pensamiento.

¿Quería Sakura besar a Shaoran Li tanto que lo estaba hechizando?

Cuándo la levantó en el sarcófago y apretó las caderas entre sus piernas, ella sospechó que lo hacía. Tragó.

—¿Lo tomo como que planeas averiguar cómo sería?

La batalla que rabiaba dentro de él estaba clara en su cara.

—_Para esto, Sakura._ —La manera en que dijo ásperamente su nombre con su acento la hizo fundirse. Apartó las manos de ella, pero cuando las dejó a cada lado de sus caderas, las garras se clavaron en la piedra—. ¿Sabes porque estoy en esta competición? _La_ busco otra vez y deseo que sea real.

Quería a su compañera de vuelta. Por supuesto. Quería utilizar la Llave de Thrane para volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar su muerte. Sorprendentemente, Sakura se tomó a mal la mujer que había engendrado tal lealtad en este guerrero durante tantos años.

—No estoy... no quiero decir que esté haciéndote... algo —susurró Saku, pero el modo en que ella reaccionaba a su olor, a sus ojos hipnotizadores, y a su cuerpo duro entre las piernas contradecía las palabras.

Había un aura acerca de él que la tambaleaba, haciéndole difícil pensar. No era el mero calor masculino y la sensualidad. Era la sexualidad cruda, bestial en su intensidad y ella se moría de hambre por ello.

Ah, dioses, _quería_ que él la besara. Lo quería con todo lo que ella era y deseaba que lo hiciera. _Quiéreme tan ferozmente como te quiero... deséame como nunca has deseado a otra._

Él le acunó la nuca duramente, mirándola fijamente. Mientras ella lo miraba fijamente fascinada, el ámbar de sus ojos se volvió hielo azul. Parecía desesperado por reconocer algo en ella, y cuando claramente no lo encontró, la mano en ella comenzó a temblar.

—Maldita bruja, no quiero a otra.

Ella supo de repente dos cosas: estaba a punto de besarla tan violentamente que nunca sería la misma otra vez.

Y que él se odiaría por ello después y la despreciaría para siempre...

**Notas: **Esta es la primera vez que publico algo asi que espero un buen recibimiento, sé que es una adaptación, pero el libro es entretenido para quien le gustan las historias "subidas de tono" jeje

Algunos términos por si no los entienden:

**El Lore**

_"... Y esas criaturas sensibles que no son humanas estarán unidas en un estrato, coexistiendo con, aún en secreto, el del hombre"_

**El Clan Lykae**

_"Un orgulloso, robusto guerrero del pueblo Keltoi (o Personas Ocultas, más tarde conocidos como Celtas) fue atacado en la flor de su vida por un lobo enloquecido. El guerrero se levantó de la muerte, ahora un inmortal, con el espíritu de la bestia latente en su interior. Mostraba los rasgos del lobo: necesidad de toque, una lealtad intensa a los de su clase, un animal que anhela las delicias de la carne. A veces la bestia se alza…"_

• Llamados también a werewolves, war-wolds

• Enemigos de la Horda.

**El Talismán Hie**

_"Una búsqueda traicionera y dura de talismanes mágicos, amuletos y otras riquezas mágicas por todo el mundo."_

Cada doscientos cincuenta años.Presentado por Riora, la diosa de los imposibles.Ganado las últimas cinco veces por la Valquiria Kaderin, la Corazón de hielo.Las reglas prohíben matar, hasta la ronda final. Y cualquier artimaña o violencia es fomentado.

**La Casa de Brujas**

_"... Poseedores inmortales de talentos mágicos, practicantes de lo bueno y lo malo."_

-Mercenarios Místicos que venden sus hechizos.

-Separadas en cinco castas: guerreras, sanadoras, hechiceras, magas, videntes.

-Guiadas por Sakura la Esperada

Me despido, si les gusta la historia dejen review, sino déjenlos igual xD


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.

La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho de la autora Kresley Cole.

La bruja _hirvió_ de poder. Encantamientos y hechizos se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Shaoran podía sentirlos y percibirlos enredándose a su alrededor, atándolo a ella, porque lo estaba atrayendo para que la besara...

No. ¡No podía dejarse distraer de su objetivo! No se dejaría. En aquella competición había demasiado en juego. Su pasado, su futuro. Lo sabía —sabía por qué estaba luchando— entonces, ¿por qué no podía apartar los ojos del rostro de la bruja?

Cuando alzó la cara hacia él, sus rasgos parecieron cambiar. Por un instante sus iris cambiaron con rapidez del azul normal a un intenso y tormentoso verde. Se lamió los labios, y justo allí delante de él, cambiaron del rosa a un rojo profundo de lo más tentador. Su miembro palpitó más duramente, presionando contra sus pantalones.

Sí, tenía que probarla. ¿Irse sin saber lo que aquellos brillantes labios prometían...? Imposible. No hasta que echara un vistazo al cuerpo que encubría aquella capa. Ella era exuberante, sorprendentemente curvilínea y con unos altos y rellenos pechos. Y en aquel túnel, cuando la había visto gatear frente a él, el encanto de sus generosos muslos y culo había sido tan fuerte como el canto de una sirena para él. La habría seguido durante millas, duro como una piedra, con el corazón bramando en anticipación.

¿Y luego verse presionado contra ella en aquella posición? Demonios, había tenido que contenerse para no empujarse incontrolablemente contra ella...

—_Shaoran_... —susurró ella, con un deje de necesidad en la voz.

La bruja quería; él se sentía indefenso para no dárselo.

Su primer beso en casi dos siglos.

Atrayéndola más cerca con la mano en su nuca, se inclinó y tomó su boca con la de él. El simple contacto lo sacudió. Desde el primer toque, sintió lo entregados que eran sus labios, abriéndose en bienvenida. Soltó un gritó contra él, y sus palmas trazaron su pecho hasta descansar en su cuello, los dedos se unieron en su cabello.

Él deslizó la lengua en su boca, y ella le dio la bienvenida con la suya, con suaves y pícaros lametazos que lo hicieron inhalar bruscamente hasta gruñir contra ella. Su mano libre la agarró con fuerza de la cintura para sostenerla mientras profundizaba el beso, y ella gimió en aprobación, relajándose contra él.

Ella era la que lo estaba cautivando, entonces, ¿por qué parecía que era ella la que estaba como una moto? Parecía... _perdida_ por él. ¿Cuándo se retiraría? Seguramente no esperaría a que lo hiciese él. Ella le diría que parase, y de alguna manera él se las arreglaría para renunciar a lo que deseaba, como lo había hecho cientos de veces antes.

Pero eso no fue lo que le dijo. Entre lametones, susurró:

—_Sí, Shaoran, sí_.

En lugar de controlar su lujuria, le urgía a ella, como si desease que él, un Lykae, perdiese el control.

La sujetó con más fuerza por su cuello. Durante cientos de años, había despreciado totalmente a las brujas. Sin embargo, ahora estaba saboreando el lascivo y adictivo beso de una de ellas —una bruja suave, de labios rojos como el rubí quién, temía, podría convertir en realidad todos sus deseos sexuales. Al haber estado tanto tiempo sin sexo, Shaoran soñaba con él _constantemente_.

Dejarse llevar después de tanto tiempo... _Seguirla hacia el olvido. Seguirla en aquella caída_.

Por fin Sakura lo sintió dejarse ir, volviéndose más agresivo, tan fiero como había esperado.

Su beso fue duro y caliente cuando reivindicó su boca. Y ella estaba más que lista para igualar su necesidad. Se descubrió poniéndose de rodillas, presionando descaradamente su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su inflexible erección contra el vientre.

Pronto se convertiría en una inmortal, lo podía sentir, y todos le habían dicho que el río de sensaciones que experimentaría guiándola al cambio sería fuerte. Tanto que había resultado _arrollador_. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Estaba disfrutando del primer esbozo de lujuria entre dos inmortales?

Era el besador más pecaminosos que nunca había tenido, y sabía que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad con él. Así que le sujetó la cabeza, y lo besó como si su vida dependiese de ello.

En el pasado, cuando hacía el amor, Sakura había sentido que faltaba algo vital, algo sin él cual temía no poder estar mucho más. Ahora sabía que era lo que había echado en falta. _Intensidad_. Aquella frenética pasión tan fuerte que hacía que el sentido común —y el mismo pensamiento— se desvaneciesen en la nada y dejasen únicamente sentimiento. Él podía darle aquello.

Con una mano sujeta a su cintura, le frotó un pulgar arriba y abajo por el torso. Cuando tocó con el pequeño anillo el ombligo, él dejó escapar un rápido y sorprendido aliento contra sus labios.

Su temblorosa mano finalmente viajó más abajo...

Deseando también tocarle, Sakura hizo correr sus dedos por su amplio pecho. Justo cuando alcanzó la cintura de los tejanos, él comenzó a abrirse paso entre sus pantalones cortos. Su beso se volvió más desesperado.

Cuando ella se los imaginó tocándose de aquella forma, dándose placer, no pudo evitar que sus caderas se meciesen contra la mano de él. Pero cuando sus curiosos dedos se hundieron más abajo, y rozó la ancha y resbaladiza cabeza de su erección, él se sacudió como sorprendido por el roce, como si lo hubiese quemado.

La sujetó por la muñeca, aparentemente decidiendo si debería apartar la mano o presionarla contra él.

—_Lo necesito _—dijo por fin con voz ronca, metiendo su mano dentro del calor de sus tejanos para que sujetase su grueso miembro—. _Lo necesito tanto_.

—¡Sí! —gritó ella, sintiéndolo acariciar el borde de encaje de sus bragas.

Él gruñó y movió la mano más abajo. Cuando por fin acunó la húmeda carne entre sus piernas, se estremeció, empujando contra el puño de ella.

Cuando Sakura no tenía dudas de que estaban a punto de satisfacerse el uno al otro, él se detuvo. Incluso aunque su erección palpitaba en su agarre, y su respiración era irregular, retiró la mano de ella y sacudió con dureza la cabeza.

—Pero no puedo hacerlo.

De pronto, quitó la mano de Sakura de él, retorciéndole con tanta fuerza la mano, que la magia comenzó a nacer en su palma en un acto reflejo. Sus fantasmales ojos azules parpadearon ante la luz. Luego, como si recordase lo que ella era, pareció disgustado. Le dijo con una voz baja:

—Deja el Hie, bruja.

Ella movió lentamente la cabeza.

—Nunca, Li. —No después de todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta allí. Y no cuando el próximo Hie no sería en otros doscientos cincuenta años.

Los labios de él se retrajeron sutilmente hasta enseñar sus largos colmillos.

—Promete que lo dejarás, o juro que haré lo que sea para que no vuelvas a distraerme.

—Yo no estaba tratando de distraerte...

—¡Chorradas! —Tiró a un lado la cubierta del sarcófago sobre la que ella se apoyaba, sobresaltándola. Bajó la mano, y sacó el tocado, una increíble pieza hecha de oro y jade—. Casi consigues hacerme olvidar lo que _de verdad_ quería. —Apretando los dedos alrededor de la pieza, le lanzó una amenazadora sonrisa. Ambos sabían que todo lo que tenía que hacer era levantar el premio sobre su cabeza, y viajaría hasta Riora, la diosa del Hie. Lo alzó, y el tocado desapareció; un segundo más tarde, Sakura sintió la magia, clara y verdadera, y olió el templo del bosque de la diosa en medio del mundo.

Sakura había perdido los puntos así de fácil —o más bien se los habían _arrebatado_.

—¿De verdad piensas que puedes derrotarme? —le preguntó él—. ¿Y sino a mí, entonces a la Valquiria o al vampiro?

—Una vidente predijo que Kaderin perdería el Hie por una vez. Cualquiera puede ganar.

Él la observó.

—Sabes que ganaré yo. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

_¡Demostrárselo a todos!_ En lugar de eso dijo:

—Es personal. Mira, podríamos formar un equipo. La llave funciona dos veces.

—¿Formar un equipo contigo? ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme tú? —la expresión que le dirigió decía que le _divertía_ lo que había dicho. Sakura entrecerró los ojos. No debería divertirse tanto.

—No es que no tenga habilidad, Li. Gané las dos primeras tareas que decidí emprender. —Sakura podía ser sorprendentemente efectiva para alguien que raramente se colocaba en situaciones peligrosas. Cuando de verdad decidía conseguir algo, trabajaba _duro_. En el Hie, tenía que trabajar aún más duro simplemente porque era una mortal—. Y creo que te he derrotado aquí.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que odio a las brujas?

Muchos del Lore lo hacían. Se temía y desconfiaba de las brujas, y sólo eran usadas para adquirir sus hechizos. Y aquel desdén nunca le había molestado tanto como en ese momento.

—No, ese hecho se me escapó cuando me estabas metiendo la lengua en la boca.

El recuerdo pareció enfurecerlo.

—¿No te retirarás de la búsqueda? Entonces yo lo haré por ti. —Se giró alejándose de ella, luego marchó hacia el túnel.

Sospechando lo que planeaba hacer, sintió pánico —y a la magia— alzarse en su interior. Tras una cortante sacudida de cabeza, se apresuró tras él.

—¡Espera, Li! —Cuando llegó al túnel, él ya estaba deslizándose por el otro extremo. Una concentración de magia creció en su mano, y le tiró un rayo de ella. No sabía lo que esperaba...

Aunque salió disparado en línea recta como un láser, apenas le rozó. Una vez que el túnel quedó limpio de todo excepto de los restos de las llamas de poder, él se inclinó para dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación y entonces desapareció.

Sosteniendo en alto la linterna, Sakura gateó a través del terrible espacio, respirando rápida y cortantemente, con la magia envolviéndola como una nuble. Una vez libre del túnel, cruzó corriendo el corredor hasta por fin llegar a la primera antesala.

La entrada a la tumba se encontraba al menos a doce pies por encima del suelo de aquella habitación. Llegó a tiempo de verlo saltar aquella distancia limpiamente de un salto.

Cuándo él la miró desde la abertura, sus ojos parecían enloquecidos, y Sakura vio que se estaba convirtiendo más completamente. Una imagen de una bestia furiosa pasó con rapidez sobre él. Él se agachó, colocándose bajo el rastrillo. Cuando alzó las manos sobre él para cogerlo, Sakura dijo:

—No lo hagas, Li.

Él levantó el peso —con dificultad, pero sin ayuda. Dos demonios se habían encargado de aquella proeza. ¿Y la colosal piedra que los tres arqueros habían luchado por empujar debajo? Li simplemente la apartó de una patada, tirándola desde el saliente hasta el espacio cerca de Sakura.

Como si sus pensamientos atrajeran a los otros competidores, los arqueros entraron a la habitación exterior, sus relajadas sonrisas brillando a la luz de sus linternas. Cuando la vieron, parecieron sorprendidos de que no llevase su manto. Sus miradas se dirigieron a sus puntiagudas orejas.

—Sakura, ¿eres _fey,_ cómo nosotros? —preguntó Rika, la hembra—. Sé rumoreó en la asamblea...

Las palabras de Rika se desvanecieron cuando Sakura nerviosa, levantó la barbilla en dirección a Li. Los arqueros se adentraron más. En un segundo, dirigieron tres arcos hacia él, aún sabiendo que si disparaban, él dejaría caer la carga, y los dejaría encerrados dentro.

_Pero él lo va a hacer de todas formas_.

En ese momento llegaron los demonios, comprendiendo con rapidez la situación. Sus colmillos se alargaron cuando comenzaron a convertirse a su furiosa forma demoníaca.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su piel se volvió más oscura hasta ser de un color rojo profundo. Sus elegantemente curvos cuernos, que normalmente se curvaban hacia fuera justo después de las sienes hasta los lados de sus cabezas, ahora se enderezaron y se afilaron hasta convertirse en mortales puntas, su usual color parecido al de una concha se volvió negro.

Yukito, el demonio más viejo dijo rechinando los dientes:

—Shaoran, piensa lo que pretendes hacer. —Obviamente, aquellos dos se conocían.

Rika le murmuró a Sakura:

—¿Puedes pedir ayuda, Sakura?

Sakura alzó la mano derecha con la intención de enviar un mensaje psíquico a su aquelarre. Nada ocurrió. Volvió a alzar la mano otra vez.

Cuando falló de nuevo, Li se rió de ella. Su voz sonaba como la de una bestia, dijo rechinando los dientes:

—No eres tan poderosa, bruja.

_Suficiente_. La furia se agitó en ella como nunca había imaginado posible. Quería hacerle daño, lo _necesitaba_, y de pronto un raro foco de atención llegó a su ira, controlando su poder.

Colocó la mano derecha tras la espalda, y de ella surgió una columna de roja luz, tomando la forma de una daga. Rika debía haber visto lo que hacía, puesto que se acercó furtivamente a ella y alzó la linterna para camuflar el mágico brillo.

Que crecía... y crecía...

Con un rápido movimiento, Sakura tiró la daga de luz sobre la cabeza. Li pareció sorprendido ante la velocidad y se retorció para darle esquinazo pero explotó en indoloros fragmentos sobre su corazón.

_En el blanco. Sutilmente._

Con una mirada hacia abajo, Li sonrió satisfecho, creyéndose a salvo.

—Guárdate tus dagas, bruja, hasta que ganen un poco de fuerza.

Tranquilamente, dio un paso atrás... entonces dejó caer la piedra. Cuando cayó de golpe con un ensordecedor golpe, una salva de flechas se hundió en ella, demasiado tarde. Aire, roca y arena se precipitaron sobre el rostro de Sakura, metiéndosele en los ojos. Oyó gritar a los elfos machos con rabia mientras se precipitaban hacia delante y golpeaban la pared.

Cuando Sakura se limpió la arena de los ojos, parpadeó, sin poder creer lo que veía. Los elfos retrocedieron en silencio. En algún momento del pasado, algo había saltado hacia allí, buscando desesperadamente ser liberado de aquel lugar.

Unas profundas marcas de garras marcaban la parte trasera del rastrillo con frenéticas líneas.

**Chicas aquí vengo con el 2º cap de esta historia, espero les emociones igual que a mí.**

**Muchas gracias por lo reviews, desgraciadamente no los puedo responder porque las niñas que escribieron no tienen cuentas así que hágansela pronto así puedo contestárselos.**

**Saludos y actualizo cada tres días. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.

La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho de la autora Kresley Cole.

A medida que Shaoran retrocedía lentamente desde la tumba, se encontró en silencio. Sabía que adentro estaban maldiciéndolo, pero no sería capaz de oírlos. Muchos de los escalones de la pirámide estaban cubiertos con una gruesa capa de tierra y envueltos con raíces de altísimos árboles.

Aún incluso la jungla circundante al perímetro de ruinas estaba en silencio.

Continuó contemplando la construcción, encontrándose inexplicablemente reacio a marcharse. Una parte de él quería cargar de vuelta allí dentro y descargar más de su rencor sobre la bruja. Para su vergüenza, parte de él ardía por recuperarla y llevar a término lo que habían comenzado juntos.

Recordó aquel momento en el que la bruja había comprendido que iba a encerrarlos dentro. Ella había parecido _herida,_ y su hechizo de encanto había vacilado.

En ese instante, la mirada depredadora de Yue había volado hacia ella, incluso en medio de su furia asesina. Despojada de su capa, la atractiva Sakura había atrapado la atención del demonio. Su hermano Yukito, también le había dado un segundo vistazo.

Shaoran se había sorprendido al descubrir que los dos demonios que Sakura mencionaba eran unos que conocía. Tenía una historia con los hermanos, habían luchado lado a lado centurias atrás, y había reparado en ellos vagamente en la asamblea, cuando había podido sacar los ojos de encima de la bruja.

Recordaba que los demonios habían sido extremadamente populares con las mujeres.

¿Por qué infiernos la idea de cualquiera de los hermanos con ella le ponía tan enfermo? _Ellos pueden quedársela... _Con una última mirada, se dio vuelta, corriendo a grandes zancadas hacia su camión.

Shaoran no era inmune al marcado sentido de curiosidad propio de los Lykae, y cuando llegó a cruzar la línea de vehículos de los otros, decidió investigar en su interior.

Botellas vacías de una cerveza local y latas aplastadas de Red Bull llenaban el camión de los demonios. Los arqueros tenían botellas de agua, barritas proteicas, y artilugios electrónicos en el suyo.

Luego venía el Jeep de la bruja. Había conducido sola por esos exigentes caminos de montaña, cubiertos de barro, todo el camino de subida hasta la redondeada cima. Y había conducido a través de un semillero de disturbios políticos y peligros. Esta región densamente selvática había estado hirviendo a fuego lento con la amenaza de guerra entre dos ejércitos humanos; un conflicto territorial entre un reconocido cartel de drogas y una importante banda de narcoterroristas. Seguramente, el conflicto pronto haría erupción.

¿Qué infiernos había estado pensando? El hecho de que de alguna manera llegara al mismo tiempo que los otros, y antes que Shaoran mismo, no importaba.

Ella había dejado dos mapas desplegados sobre el asiento del pasajero, ambos con partes resaltadas y abundantes notas garabateadas sobre ellos. Había cuatro libros de investigación tirados en el asiento trasero, entre ellos _Palacios & Pirámides, Máscaras & Monstruos: La Edad de Oro de la Arquitectura Maya_. Muchas de las páginas estaban marcadas sistemáticamente con sujetapapeles de colores.

Junto a los libros, tenía una mochila muy gastada con estampado de camuflaje. Un machete cubierto de barro colgaba de un lado de la mochila y un incongruente iPod rosa brillante del otro.

Un iPod rosa con _autoadhesivas de gatos_ sobre él, ¡por el amor de los dioses!

¿Exactamente qué tan joven era? Era posible que solo recientemente se hubiera vuelto inmortal, posiblemente ni siquiera tuviera más de cien años.

Cualquiera que fuera su edad, era obviamente demasiado joven y demasiado tonta como para saber que era mejor no jugar con un poderoso Lykae de mil doscientos años de edad.

Y había jugado con él, lo había hechizado para que la besara. Shaoran Li despreciaba a las brujas; no se volvía loco de _deseo_ por ellas.

Su propio padre había sido una víctima de las maquinaciones de una de ellas. Shaoran recordaba los ojos Hientiados de su padre, incluso centurias después, mientras narraba su encuentro con una bruja de cabellera negra como el ala de un cuervo, de increíble belleza e indescriptible maldad.

Hien Li se había topado con ella en un nevado cruce de caminos de la antigua patria. Vestía una faja de armiño negro azabache y un largo vestido blanco, y era la mujer más hermosa que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Dijo que le otorgaría un deseo si él le indicaba el camino a un pueblo vecino. Hien solo tenía diecisiete años y había deseado lo que siempre había querido: ser el más fuerte entre sus hermanos mayores, que se metían con él afablemente pero sin misericordia.

Al día siguiente, tres de ellos habían cruzado un lago congelado que solían atravesar a diario. En pleno invierno, el hielo se había roto y se ahogaron. Al día siguiente de aquello, dos hermanos más habían caído enfermos con algún tipo de fiebre. Perecieron rápidamente, aunque habían sido muchachos bravos y robustos.

Al final, la malvada bruja le había concedido su deseo. Hien era, en efecto, el más fuerte entre ellos.

El padre de Shaoran nunca superaría su debilitante culpa. A causa de sus acciones, aunque hubieran sido involuntarias, solo dos de los siete hijos del rey Lykae sobrevivieron, Hien, y un hermano mucho menor.

Peor aún, Hien se había dado cuenta, asqueado, de que ahora era el heredero, y de buena gana abdicó del cargo.

Esa bruja se había _deleitado_ en arruinar a un simple muchacho que no era un enemigo y que aún no había alzado una espada con ira o por agresión.

Las brujas no tenían otro propósito más que propagar la discordia, engendrar el odio. Sembrar las semillas de la destrucción en una otrora orgullosa familia.

Cautivar a un hombre para que fuera desleal por vez primera.

La furia envolvió a Shaoran cuando comprendió lo que casi había hecho, y con una maldita bruja.

Rugió, el sonido retumbando a través de la jungla, luego rajó con sus garras el costado del Jeep, hendiéndolo en toda su longitud. Después de perforar los gruesos neumáticos y arrancar el motor del chasis, Shaoran se puso a trabajar en todos los camiones, destrozándolos hasta que fueron inservibles.

Sin aliento, cubierto de esquirlas de metal, bajó la vista a sus manos con el ceño fruncido. Podía atravesar con sus garras una placa de acero de 15 centímetros de grosor como si fuera papel aluminio, sin sentirlo. Sin embargo, ahora sentía... _dolor_. Inmenso dolor.

**Chicas aquí vengo con el 3º cap de esta historia, espero les emocione igual que a mí.**

**Muchas gracias por lo reviews, favoritos y alertas, son geniales.**

**Lamento la tardanza, por lo que será doble cap **

**Saludos y actualizo cada tres días. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.

La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho de la autora Kresley Cole.

—Bruja, él no regresa —dijo el demonio Yukito a Saku—. No pierdas tu tiempo esperándole.

Los otros habían estado cubriendo el perímetro de la antecámara, probando la fuerza del suelo de piedra y las paredes, pero Saku continuó mirando fijamente a la entrada, desconcertada, incapaz de creer que Li la hubiera encerrado en este lugar amenazador —o que ella se había vengado con uno de los más crueles hechizos que una bruja podía lanzar a un inmortal.

Yue preguntó a Saku:

—¿Qué le hiciste al Lykae de todos modos?

Ella murmuró distraídamente.

—_Lo he matado. _

Saku alejó la mirada de la entrada cuando se encontró con el silencio.

—No se regenerará de sus heridas —explicó—. A menos que vuelva a mí para revertirlo, el hechizo finalmente lo destruirá.

Teikaro, que parecía ser el hermano más joven de Rika, dijo:

—¿Lo hiciste _mortal_?

Todos parecieron sacudidos por su crueldad, excepto Yue, que por lo que podía decir por su semblante demoníaco, parecía admirado.

—Recuérdame no cabrearte, bruja —dijo.

Ella había oído de Yue el Hacedor de Reyes antes y sabía que era un mercenario despiadado. El soldado de fortuna había emprendido tantas guerras que se decía que podía tomar cualquier trono.

Menos el único que su hermano mayor había perdido.

—Así que eres tan poderosa como se rumoreaba —dijo Yukito, sus rasgos empezaban a perder su brusquedad de demonio, normalizándose —más normal para él era una guapa cara estropeada por una larga cicatriz que cruzaba por la frente y por la sien hasta la mejilla. Sus iris negras se volvieron de un gris tan intenso que la habían asustado la primera vez que los había visto. Aunque estaba al otro lado de la habitación, ella todavía tuvo que levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Yukito tenía casi dos metros diez de altura, con todos los músculos armonizados.

—Poderosa —dijo Yue—, y una mercenaria como yo.

La miró de arriba abajo con ojos tan grises como los de su hermano, alertándola sobre el hecho de que sólo la estaba poniendo sobre aviso al hecho que no sólo estaba carente de su capa, sino que su encantamiento vacilaba. Pero no tenía la energía ni el deseo de reanudarlo. Ser reconocida como la compañera de un guerrero inmortal en este momento quizás no fuera una mala cosa.

—Fascinante —agregó Yue con voz áspera.

Los dos hermanos se parecían mucho el uno al otro, excepto por la cicatriz de Yukito, y sus cuernos, los cuales habían sido dañados de algún modo. Hasta sus acentos eran diferentes. Ambos tenían grados de un acento colonial inglés, pero el de Yue sonaba como de clase más baja. Y su porte era enteramente diferente del de Yukito —como si no hubiera sido criado como un demonio de la realeza, ni siquiera un noble.

En resumen, Yukito actuaba como un rey fiel pero parecía un mercenario despiadado y Yue era justo lo contrario.

Rika ajustó enojadamente el arco y el carcaj en la espalda.

—Li debe haber sabido que Sakura utilizaría magia para escapar y que vosotros demonios os trazaríais afuera. Con la entrada tan alto, tres de nosotros ni siquiera podemos intentar levantar la losa.

Sin la capacidad de hacer palanca contra el suelo, no había manera ni siquiera de que los demonios, mucho menos los elfos, la pudieran levantar. Como fuera, ni siquiera podían alcanzarla sin saltar.

Teikaro parecía enfurecido, las puntiagudas orejas aplastadas contra su rubia cabeza.

—¡Debe haber procurado atrapar sólo a nuestra clase!

—Si pudiera trazarme, te sacaría de esta tumba —dijo Yukito—, me aseguraría que estuvieras fuera del Hie para bien, pero no dejándote en este lugar.

Yue desenvainó y estudió su espada, claramente él no habría hecho lo mismo.

Terada, el tercer arquero callado, preguntó:

—¿Por qué dijiste si pudieras trazarte?

—Hay una atadura colocada en Yue y en mí que hace imposible el teletransportarse.

Justo mientras Saku decidía que no debería preguntar por qué habían sido atados, Yukito sonrió gravemente.

—Un golpe maestro que no tomó lo bastante, como fuera. Fuimos reprendidos por ello. —Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros mientras disparaba una mirada a Yue—. Severamente.

Así que eso era lo que buscaban en esta competición, volver en el tiempo y mantener la corona de Yukito.

—Mi hermano quizás había estado dispuesto a ayudar a otros —empezó Yue—, pero después de ver lo que Sakura le hizo al Lykae, apuesto a que la bruja nos dejará aquí para pudrirnos.

—¿Es eso verdad? —preguntó Yukito a Saku.

_Posiblemente_.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Rika por ella—. Sakura no nos dejaría más de lo que nosotros la abandonaríamos. Ella es parte fey. Mira sus orejas. El Hie se maldeciría, en algún lugar en el tiempo, sus antepasados son nuestros antepasados.

—Oh, entonces por ese razonamiento, ella no me dejará tampoco —dijo Yue, el sarcasmo en su voz—. Ella y yo somos mercenarios. Hay un código allí.

—Es secundario si dejara a alguien atrás —dijo Saku por último—. No sé si podría levantarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Yukito—. Eres fuerte. Puedo sentir tu poder incluso ahora.

—Yo... exploto cosas —admitió—. Y en su mayor parte no quiero hacerlo. En su mayor parte.

Yue sacudió la cabeza.

—La estructura entera descansa en el rastrillo. Si explotas esa piedra, la tumba caería como un castillo de naipes.

—Déjanos mirar las probabilidades y tomar una decisión racional —dijo Yukito—. Exactamente ¿con qué frecuencia vuelas accidentalmente cosas?

— ¿Las veces que puedo conseguir que mi magia funcione? —contestó—. Noventa y nueve por ciento.

Mientras Teikaro juraba para sí, Yue dijo:

—Busquemos otra salida. ¿Encontró alguien una salida en cualquiera de las cámaras?

—No habrá ninguna salida —replicó Rika, su atención fascinada en un friso encima del rastrillo. Intrincados signos animales y jeroglíficos estaban tallados en la piedra.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Yukito.

Rika entornó los ojos en los tallados, parecía que de algún modo le daba sentido a los símbolos de animales y formas geométricas.

—Porque esto es... una _cárcel_.

—¿Has descifrado esas marcas? —preguntó Saku a Rika.

Teikaro respondió por ella.

—Ella conoce _todos_ los idiomas.

Rika tradujo para ellos.

—Dice que esta tumba es una cárcel que retiene a seis demonios robadores de esencias —íncubos— por sus crímenes poco naturales contra la hija de un brujo poderoso.

—Probablemente la sedujeron, entonces papá se cabreó —dijo Teikaro—. Los encerró aquí.

Rika asintió.

—Los mayas fueron sus custodios, de alguna manera. Los mantuvieron encerrados, y alimentados periódicamente.

—Eso explica los tocados de sacrificio —dijo Yue—. Hembras mayas fueron ofrecidas.

—Fueron maldecidos a no dejar nunca este lugar, hasta la muerte. Según estos calendarios, han estado aquí durante mil ciento once años —continuó Rika.

—Bien, eso no puede ser correcto —dijo Saku—. No hay nadie en casa...

Garras escarbaron sobre piedras en algún lugar en las sombras. Todos miraron alrededor inquietamente.

No estaban solos...

—Dejamos la puerta principal abierta durante horas —replicó Teikaro—. ¿Por qué se quedarían aquí?

—Probablemente están atados a la tumba, incapaces de cruzar el umbral —contestó Rika.

—Si todavía están aquí, no debería ser un problema —dijo Saku, incluso mientras retrocedía hacia Yukito y Yue—. ¿Correcto? Especialmente si Rika puede hablar su idioma.

Los íncubos que Saku había conocido eran encantadores y cálidos. Encontrar uno en tu cama se suponía que era un buen problema.

¿Así que por qué se le erizaba el vello de la nuca? Mirando fijamente a Yukito, murmuró:

— ¿Te importa si me quedo contigo, tipo grande?

En respuesta, él colocó brevemente la gran mano en la cima de su cabeza de una manera extrañamente consoladora.

De repente, el olor de carne podrida se extendió por la cripta. Saku sentía el mal por todas partes alrededor de ellos —un viejo mal— rodeándolos.

Mientras sus ojos miraban alrededor, comenzó inconscientemente a construir magia otra vez.

Una gota de algo... viscoso le golpeó el hombro descubierto. A la luz poco natural de la linterna, levantó lentamente la cara. Los labios separados, su mente incapaz de comprender.

—Sakura —susurró Rika, cuando se cruzó con ella—. Tu cara ha palidecido. ¿Qué puede...? —Sus palabras murieron en la garganta mientras seguía la mirada de Saku. El arco de Rika y la flecha se dispararon arriba otra vez.

Pero las flechas no podían matar lo que ya estaba muerto.

—¡Los íncubos! —Uno de los otros gritó mientras unos seres oscuros invadían el área, zambulléndose y volando por todas partes a su alrededor. Yue y Yukito desenvainaron sus espadas. Justo cuando Saku estaba rezando a Hekate que estas personas que apenas conocía la protegieran, Yukito utilizó una mano para empujarla detrás de él.

En el primer ataque loco, las espadas de los demonios golpearon y desviaron. Los arqueros dispararon desenfrenadamente. El sonido vibrante del arco y el choque del acero eran ensordecedores en el espacio resonante.

Los íncubos parecían concentrar sus ataques en Yukito tratando de llegar a ella.

De repente, Yukito fue sitiado. Sin su guardia, Saku fue derribada, aterrizando de frente tan duramente que los dientes sonaron con estrépito. La sangre de una herida en algún lugar de su cabeza bajó por las mejillas. Un poder cargado de ligera luz azul salía erráticamente de sus manos y ojos pero no golpeaba nada.

—¡Yue! —gritó Yukito, luchando por desviar el violento ataque—. ¡Aquí!

Su hermano se abrió camino luchando.

—_Quieren a la bruja..._

Con un grito, ella se levantó sólo para ser golpeada al suelo una vez más. Cuándo se dio cuenta débilmente de que los íncubos constantemente la separaban del grupo, permaneció hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué ella? —la mirada de Yue fue de Saku a Yukito.

En el fondo de su mente, ella reconoció que Yue probablemente no tendría ningún interés en ayudarla, especialmente no a costa de ayudarse a sí mismo y a su hermano.

—¿_Por qué crees_? —dijo bruscamente Yukito, mientras su espada cortaba.

Los ojos de Yue se estrecharon.

—Oh, ¡joder! —rugió, redoblando su combate.

Colmillos se hundieron en los tobillos de Saku. Mientras gritaba de dolor, su cuerpo empezó a... moverse.

Yue era el más cercano y se lanzó a por ella, gritando.

—¡Teikaro!

Con velocidad sobrenatural, el arquero le cubrió con un torrente de flechas, pero había demasiados íncubos que se zambullían directamente a ellos.

La sangre roció del cuerpo de Yue y bramó con furia.

Cuando ella chilló, algo la arrastró con frenéticos tirones. Saku arañó las piedras, chillando mientras se la llevaba a la oscuridad.

**Chicas aquí vengo con el 4º cap de esta historia, espero les emocione igual que a mí.**

**Muchas gracias por lo reviews, favoritos y alertas, son geniales.**

**Saludos y actualizo cada tres días. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, y algunos son parte de la historia original.

La historia no es mía, solo es una adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho de la autora Kresley Cole.

_Hoyo del Dragon Fyre, Yélsérk, Hungría_

_Final del Talismán Hie_

_Premio: la hoja del místico ciego Honorius para ganar._

Esta noche tendría a Meiling de vuelta.

Una última prueba. Una última lucha a la que someter a su cuerpo. Luego su recompensa.

Mientras corría a zancadas por el sofocante túnel hacia el hoyo de fuego del Dragón Fyre, Shaoran sentía una sensación de esperanza, una anticipación casi mareante que guerreaba con el dolor de sus muchas heridas, _heridas que no curaban. _

El Hie había sido tan feroz como había esperado y como para él que se había preparado, pero la bruja había reído última.

El hechizo de la tumba que había creído inocuo había tomado el control de su cuerpo. Arrastrándose por él como las raíces más fuertes, día tras día, filtrando su inmortalidad. Ya no tenía la capacidad de regenerarse, y por primera vez en mil doscientos años, se sentía envejecido. De hecho, apenas se las había arreglado para llegar al final de esta competición.

No podía haber peor momento para perder su fuerza que en el Hie.

Cuándo el premio le devolvería a su Meiling.

Durante ciento ochenta años, desde la noche en que la había encontrado —con su delgado cuerpo corneado y su capa verde extendida en la nieve empapada de sangre, había buscado sin descanso una manera de resucitarla.

Sobreviviendo en una clase de media vida, sin morir pero sin vivir realmente, había continuado creyendo que podría traerla de vuelta a él, cuando la mayoría de los Lykae habrían encontrado un modo de morir si hubieran perdido a sus compañeras. Otros en su clan le creían loco, preguntándose por qué continuaba existiendo en ese anochecer miserable. Incluso sus primos, Eriol y Yamazaki, que eran como hermanos para él, no le podían comprender.

Pero les mostraría a todos, porque después de buscar durante tanto tiempo, una loca adivina Valquiria, de todas las personas, lo había puesto sobre aviso sobre esta competición —y le había dicho que era el medio para alcanzar a su compañera. Desesperado por intentar algo, había entrado. Cuando supo que el premio final del Hie era una llave de volver atrás en el tiempo, todo tuvo sentido.

Shaoran no había estado esperando insensatamente algo que nunca podría ser. La oportunidad de devolver a Meiling estaba a su alcance, y había luchado despiadadamente por la llave.

Mas teniendo dos principales competidores: la Valquiria Kaderin la Insensible y Sebastian Wroth, un vampiro soldado. Justo hacía dos noches, en un campo de minas en Camboya, ellos habían forzado a Shaoran a una explosión que había ensartado una longitud oxidada de metralla entre las costillas y le había volado el ojo izquierdo y parte de la frente.

A causa de la maldición de la bruja, esas heridas horribles permanecían.

Ahora, mitad ciego y enormemente débil, Shaoran estaba seguro de ganar porque los dos competidores rivalizaban en esta última serie, y el otro finalista era Kaderin. Sí, la Valquiria era una competidora resuelta, pero al final todavía era una hembra.

Fue más despacio, luchando por discernir si ella ya estaba aquí. Durante esta parte final del Hie, matar estaba permitido. En esta noche, ¿mataría Shaoran a una hembra para traer de vuelta a Meiling? No tenía ninguna duda de que si surgía la oportunidad, la Valquiria tomaría su espada asesina y lo cortaría desde la entrepierna hasta el cuello sin parpadear sus fríos ojos, sin emoción.

Una cosa que Shaoran sabía era que si perdía, mataría definitivamente a la bruja por debilitarlo tanto.

Un rugido sonó en lo profundo de la tierra, y la caverna tembló, haciendo caer piedra y polvo sobre él. El Dragón Fyre, se rumoreaba que era una bestia con forma de serpiente, tan grande como un basilisco pero con un cuerpo de fuego, debía estar presintiendo la entrada ilegal de Shaoran.

Este lugar era conocido en el Lore como _donde los inmortales iban a morir._ La mayoría de los inmortales podían morir sólo por decapitación, una opción poco manejable de suicidio, o por total inmolación en un hoyo de calor de otro mundo como este. Incluso en los años que habían pasado, la localización de este lugar se había perdido virtualmente en el Lore. Hasta ahora...

Otro rugido, otra violenta sacudida. Los cantos rodados comenzaron a llover del techo de la caverna. Mientras corría a zancadas, esquivándolos, la herida en su costado gritaba en protesta. Pero el dolor en su cuerpo fue olvidado cuando se imaginó lo que haría después de reunirse con Meiling.

Juntos, comenzarían una nueva vida, y él la consentiría con toda la riqueza que había acumulado. Podrían vivir en su gran propiedad en Escocia o en el complejo Lykae en Louisiana. La propiedad del clan era vasta con millas de pantanos y bosques para correr. Había un alojamiento principal central para reuniones, y luego separadas, grandes cabañas de cazadores esparcidas.

Louisiana intrigaba a Shaoran. Los ventiladores perezosos siempre parecían estar sobre su cabeza. Olores de comida inusuales y el sonido de la música llevado continuamente por la brisa. Seguramente Meiling lo amaría como él lo hacía.

Y cuando la tuviera de vuelta con él, la seduciría alejando sus temores para finalmente reclamarla, y por último tenerla completamente.

Dioses, la necesitaba debajo de él. Desde la noche en la tumba de la jungla, sus deseos largo tiempo descuidados habían venido ardiendo a la vida. Incluso con su cuerpo golpeado, cada día había necesitado aliviar el dolor que latía en su miembro.

Aunque lo avergonzaba, su mente vagaba a la bruja mientras se acariciaba en la cama. Sus fantasías habituales de yacer con Meiling y reclamarla suavemente eran reemplazadas por unas de Sakura, aunque su hechizo volviera los recuerdos de ella difusos.

Podía recordar estar tan malditamente complacido y excitado por el cuerpo de la bruja pero no recordaba por qué. Más claramente, recordaba el pequeño tatuaje en la parte inferior de la espalda, se había imaginado frotando la cara contra esa marca. Aún la recordada sensación de la parte de atrás de la pierna contra su palma lo podía poner nervioso; se estremecía ante los meros pensamientos de sus suaves y elásticos muslos bajo la garra de su pulgar.

Fantasear acerca de probar la carne mojada que había ahuecado lo hacía emplearse tan fuertemente que los ojos se le ponían en blanco.

Una vez que se liberaba, una vergüenza amarga se asentaba. Pero cada noche, la vergüenza se convertía en determinación de ganar.

Cuándo el túnel se abrió a una elevada caverna, llena de humo y bocanadas de ceniza, Shaoran se apresuró a entrar y vio a Sebastian Wroth en el borde de un hoyo de lava, el brazo atrapado bajo una roca inmensa.

¿El vampiro? ¿Cuándo Kaderin debería estar aquí esta noche?

—¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

—Un temblor... de rocas —rechinó Wroth con dificultad.

—¿Dónde está la Valquiria? Ella debería estar aquí, no tú.

—Estoy aquí en su lugar.

Shaoran había sospechado que Wroth era un convertido recientemente, pero ahora lo supo. Un vampiro más viejo y más poderoso podría haberse trazado de debajo de la piedra.

—No puedes alcanzar el premio —dijo el vampiro con su acento inglés—. Está al otro lado del hoyo... y el cable que lo atravesaba se rompió.

Shaoran inspeccionó el área y vio los restos del rollo de un delgado cable que colgaban flojamente de la pared de enfrente. Tenía cuerda en su camión pero no podía divisar ni un solo lugar en toda la vertiente rocosa para amarrarlo. Además, el camión estaba en la superficie a varias millas, y con cada minuto que pasaba, la maldición le drenaba más fuerza.

Sabía que el vampiro podía trazarlos a través en un parpadeo, pero liberarle sería un gran riesgo. Es más, aunque Shaoran estaba débil, Wroth lo parecía mucho más. Y Wroth no quería el premio tanto como Shaoran, él usaba el concurso solo para ganarse a Kaderin.

El vampiro estaba pálido como la muerte, la sangre derramándose a su alrededor. Si Shaoran lo dejaba para prepararse para cruzar el hoyo por su cuenta y fallaba, ¿estaría Wroth consciente cuando volviera?

Decidido.

—Te podría liberar para que me trazarás. Entonces, un concurso abierto para tomarlo.

—Puedo traicionarte.

Shaoran estrechó su único ojo.

—No si te agarro de tu brazo bueno.

Después de una vacilación, el vampiro dijo:

—Lo haré.

Shaoran cruzó hacia la roca y la empujó. Aunque recordaba constantemente cuán débil estaba, todavía estaba perplejo de ser incapaz de mover una sola roca.

—_Maldita, condenada bruja. _—Murmuró. Apoyando la espalda contra ella, preguntó—: ¿Dónde exactamente nos trazarás?

—Debajo del cable, hay un túnel de lava, otra caverna.

—No veo nada —rechinó Shaoran.

—Está allí. ¿Quieres el premio? Entonces vas a tener que fiarte de un vampiro...

La piedra cayó. Antes de que Wroth pudiera trazarse, Shaoran se lanzó para asir el brazo izquierdo de Wroth, luego silbó ante lo que quedaba del brazo derecho del vampiro, hueso pulverizado y tendones de músculos cortados.

—Eso tiene que doler —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? —dijo bruscamente Wroth.

—Sí. —Shaoran lo levantó—. Y planeo matarte por esto. Después de esta competición. En este momento, no tengo todo el día.

El vampiro parecía evitar el balancearse sobre sus pies. Parpadeó como si luchara por enfocar.

Shaoran le empujó.

—Vas a ser capaz de hacer esto...

Sin advertencia, el vampiro los trazó.

Instantáneamente, estuvieron en un nuevo túnel. Aunque Wroth parecía desorientado, de algún modo lo había hecho. El humo y el vapor eran más espesos aquí y las llamas parecían brotar de la árida piedra.

Shaoran vislumbró un reflejo en el techo de la cueva. Divisó la fuente más profundamente en el interior, una hoja brillante en una columna de roca a la altura de la cintura al final de la caverna. Shaoran salió disparado hacia delante, corriendo a por ella. Wroth se trazó y llegó primero. Arrebató la hoja con la mano buena y se tensó para desaparecer.

Pero Shaoran ya había liberado su látigo. Con un chasquido, tuvo la longitud enrollada alrededor de la muñeca de Wroth y tiró, evitando que el vampiro se trazara.

—Cogeré eso ahora.

Wroth transfirió la hoja a su mano derecha para levantarla y reclamar la victoria. Pero el brazo arruinado colgó sin vida.

—¿No puedes acercarlo a tu corazón, entonces?

El vampiro desnudó sus colmillos.

—Te destriparé antes de que consigas esto.

—Eso equivale a la vida de mi compañera.

—Tengo lo mismo en mi mente —ladró Wroth.

—¿La Valquiria murió? — ¿Por eso Wroth estaba aquí en vez de Kaderin?

—No por mucho tiempo.

La mirada en sus ojos hizo callar a Shaoran. Él había visto ese nivel de determinación inflexible en su propia mirada en el espejo.

—Podríamos compartirla, vampiro —dijo, no creyendo lo que estaba ofreciendo, especialmente cuando él tenía la ventaja—. La llave funciona dos veces.

—Necesito las dos... para ella. —De repente, el destrozado brazo del vampiro se disparó hacia arriba. Imposible, la hoja se elevó como por sí misma y golpeó viciosamente.

La sangre chorreó de la muñeca de Shaoran; un ardiente dolor erupcionó mientras su mano cortada caía. Libre del látigo, el vampiro trazó la distancia a través del hoyo, decisivamente fuera del alcance de Shaoran.

Shaoran se hundió de rodillas, mirando mudamente la sangre que corría por su cuerpo. _¿Cómo_? Jadeó ante la mano perdida, todavía apretando el asa del látigo. ¿Cómo se había alzado la hoja?

_¿He... perdido?_ Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente al darse cuenta.

—¡Te mataré por esto, vampiro! —rugió.

Shaoran había perdido. No podría volver atrás y salvar a Meiling, _salvarla de sí mismo._

La había perdido. Otra vez.

—_¡Me comeré tu maldito corazón!_ —Pero el vampiro ya se había ido, dejando a Shaoran atrapado en una caverna de fuego a donde los inmortales iban a morir.

**Chicas aquí vengo con el 5º cap de esta historia, espero les emocione igual que a mí.**

**Muchas gracias por lo reviews, favoritos y alertas, son geniales.**

**Saludos y actualizo cada tres días. :D**


End file.
